


the quiet game

by MelodramaticMrTails



Category: DCU (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Objectification, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Restraints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 12:34:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19020040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodramaticMrTails/pseuds/MelodramaticMrTails
Summary: Conner comes over to play with Dick. Unfortunately, Dick's taking a phone call so Conner has to be very, very quiet.





	the quiet game

**Author's Note:**

> written for a friend for winter holidays last year what do you mean it's may
> 
> my tumblr's jtredactedsionis!

They've done this a few times now but Conner is always still a little nervous coming over to Dick's place. Dick has always been nice but he's intimidating both in a way that Conner is sure Dick could kick his ass if he really wanted to and in a sort of 'always out of anyone's league no matter who they are or what they do’ kind of way. Which, fairly, both are probably true.

Being 'sex friends’ with Dick is sort of like being in the wrong attire at a fancy restaurant.

But he's here and it's happening and Dick is obviously fine with the arrangement since he keeps inviting Conner over. He knocks, waits, then Dick opens the door for him.

“No kidding, right? It's _unbelievable_ ,” Dick says to whoever he's on the phone with. He doesn't greet Conner, just holds the door open until he comes in, and locks it behind him. Conner looks at Dick questioningly and Dick lowers his phone a little to address him.

“Strip,” is all he says and then returns to his call. “Honestly, Star, I have _no_ idea. It has to be a bet or something.” Conner does as he's told, pulling his shirt off over his head and starting on his jeans. Dick, in the meantime, sits in front of his dresser and switches from his phone to an earpiece. He starts pulling things out of a drawer; Kevlar rope, lube, and a cockring. Conner can't help but blush as he averts his eyes and shrugs out of his boxers. As always, Dick's approach to sex is so casual and nonchalant- like it's just another typical hobby.

“Jay’s going to eat him alive,” Dick laughs and with two fingers, he gestures Conner to him. He's invested in his conversation even as he reaches down to stroke Conner’s cock. Anticipation alone has already piqued his attention so Dick’s fingers slowly stroking him from base to tip is more than enough to coax him full erect. He groans weakly.

“Hold on, Kor,” Dick says. He reaches with his free hand to briefly mute his call before looking up at Conner with an underlying sense of incredibility. “I _am_ on the phone, Conner. Be quiet, okay?”

“Sorry,” Conner murmurs faintly. Dick goes back to his call and back to touching Conner to his leisure. He wraps his fingers around his hard shaft, gives him a squeeze, and teases his thumb against the head.

“Sorry Kori, Kon’s over,” Dick comments off handedly. “Like I said, it's either a bet or Jay’s dating him just so Artemis and I won't.” Conner struggles not to make any further noises, pressing his teeth together hard enough to jut his jawline out. Dick doesn't let up, either, playing with his cock like it's just something to do.

He manages to stay quiet as Dick pours lube into his palm and works it over his cock with a few strokes of the hand. The strong scent catches him a little off guard, the artificial strawberry too sweet and overbearing for Conner's sensitive nose to call 'fruity’. It's distracting but after last time, there's no doubt that's the intention. Dick works the ring down his hard cock with a few rolls of his fingers.

“Yeah, I mean I _know_ ,” Dick goes on. Conner is too focused on trying not to make any noise to really pay attention to whatever conversation Dick is having. Likewise, it's not like Dick is exactly focused on him, either. Dick's fingers teasing the head of his cock, slicking the copious precum around and occasionally moving further down to stroke him in full, is absolutely torturous. He tries not to move too much but it's hard to stop his hips from twitching.

“I can deal with a guy being a bit of an asshole if he's good in bed,” Dick says, unfortunately taking his hand away from Conner. Conner withholds another noise. “Two out of three isn't bad.” He makes a motion with his hand, shiny with lube and precum, and Conner turns. Without needing any prompting, he holds his hands behind his back and Dick unravels the rope. It's not strong enough to actually hold him but it's strong enough and flexible enough to allow him some movement without snapping it in two. Dick ties his wrists first before taking the ends and weaving them up his forearms. It's tight enough to feel but not enough to strain the kevlar much. Conner flexes his fingers.

“And Wally isn't even _that_ much of an asshole,” Dick assures. He snaps to get Conner's attention again and then points to the floor at his feet. Conner gets down on his knees, grimacing slightly at the thump he makes, but Dick doesn't acknowledge it. Instead he just runs his fingers through Conner’s hair and spreads his legs to accommodate his size. It's still a little difficult but Conner manages to relax the tenseness in his muscles enough so Dick can move him freely. The hand in his hair tugs him forward and nuzzles his face into the crook of Dick’s thigh.

His scent is something Conner likes a lot. It changes frequently but after he's been called over, he always smells clean and vaguely floral. It always feels like it's especially for Conner even if it's probably not. Dick pulls his hair again and pushes his face into his semi-erect cock through his slacks. Conner mouths at him eagerly and Dick strokes the spot behind his ear with a thumb as reward.

“I've been with a lot of guys _way_ worse than Wally,” Dick says. Conner works diligently with his mouth to get Dick properly aroused. Only once he has does Dick reach down to unbutton his pants and push the waistband of his boxers beneath his hard cock. He pulls Conner's head back again and Conner kisses the side. The hand in his hair leisurely pulls him where Dick wants his mouth and Conner does his best to satisfy.

Something he’s rewarded for when Dick draws his head to the dripping tip. Conner laps at the head and Dick adjusts his hold from just coaxing to a full on grip. The slight pull on his scalp from the handful of hair Dick grabs makes him groan quietly- fortunately not heard. Dick pushes him down and Conner obediently slacks his jaw, and neck muscles, to take it. He uses his tongue as much as he can as Dick slowly bobs his head along his cock.

“Okay, yeah, that was pretty bad,” he admits mildly. Dick fucks his mouth until spit runs down his cock, each down pull bumping the back of Conner’s mouth but not any further. He’s achingly hard himself but he knows better than to touch himself now less out of any repercussions and more because he knows with the cock ring, it’s not going to offer any relief. Also the rope he guesses. Dick looks down at him absently and Conner shudders a little. He pulls Conner off again and turns his head this way and that to look his face over.

“Oh I have no idea, I’ve never slept with Wally,” Dick says as he stands, pulling Conner with him. He’s pulled towards the bed and again, Dick snaps to direct him. Conner sits on the edge and almost immediately, Dick pushes him back by the chest. Without any way to catch himself, he falls back. Dick stands at the end of the bed while he shimmies the rest of the way out of his pants and boxers. Conner bites his lips in anticipation, catching himself before he says anything. He’s not sure if Dick would actually make him leave but he doesn’t want to risk it.

Dick climbs on him, straddling his thighs and taking Conner’s cock in his hands again. He strokes him with both hands, twisting and pulling and definitely testing Conner’s limits of silence. His breathing sounds so loud. Dick adjusts forward more, pushing his cock against Conner’s and rubbing against him. Conner arches against the bed minutely, doing his best not to twist away from Dick or accidentally buck him off- something he hasn’t actually been able to do even intentionally.

Conner feels the rope strain against him as he flexes a little too far. He tries to ease himself again but that’s difficult with Dick grinding their cocks together relentlessly. Dick groans out a soft noise, one that only seeks to make life a lot more difficult for Conner, and he leans forward to brace his hands on Conner’s stomach. The new angle makes it a lot easier to rut against him and the extra pressure makes Conner press his teeth together to stop from moaning in return.

“You don’t know that,” Dick says but it sounds breathless, finally. “You can’t assume how good someone is in bed by their powers.” He stops moving and sits up better, pushing a hand through his hair to get it out of his face and catching his breath. Conner watches eagerly as Dick hoists himself up and moves to straddle his stomach instead. He leans back, parting his thighs and giving him an even more lewd view. Conner twists his fingers in the bed beneath him.

Dick pours a good amount of lube down his cock and hole. He strokes himself briefly before trailing his fingers down further. Watching him slowly push two fingers into himself knuckle deep makes it very hard for Conner to withhold his groan. He's not sure which is more frustrating; being unable to do anything as Dick leisurely fingers himself open or when Dick _only_ allows Conner to finger him. Right now, definitely this. Dick tilts his head back as he thrusts his fingers to a steady pace and the slick sound makes Conner painfully more aroused.

“Absolutely not. No offense but screwing someone my brother used to date is just too weird for me,” Dick huffs. He slowly pulls his fingers out and Conner swallows as his hole twitches lewdly in their absence. Again, he shifts positions but this time, he settles up on his knees and holds the base of Conner's cock steady. Dick presses the head against his hole and his eyes flutter closed as he sinks down a little at a time. Conner strains to both stay still and silent.

“Okay, it doesn't count if I don't _know_ ,” Dick says with a roll of the eye. He bottoms out easily and groans, obviously with little care of what Kori is hearing from him. Slowly, he rocks his hips forward and clenches down tight.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Conner groans and immediately, Dick gives him an unamused look. Alright, he definitely heard that. Dick covers his mouth with his hand which, admittedly, isn't the worst. With the other, he braces against Conner’s chest to continue his deep, slow grinding.

“Sorry, Conner’s _so_ noisy,” Dick murmurs. He works his hips into a shallow thrust, angling himself to best suit his needs with little care of Conner- not that Conner needs any special attention, honestly. Dick’s so hot and tight, the annoying cockring is already driving him up the wall. Dick moans hotly and his hair falls into his face when he tosses his head down.

“Not particularly skilled,” he comments between breaths. “But _usually_ can follow instruction. Plus, he has a nice dick. A really, _really_ nice dick.” Dick gets a proper rhythm going soon, ridding Conner to his heart’s content. His own cock twitches and leaks precum heavily, speckling Conner’s belly with it in his hasty movement. Conner bucks mostly involuntarily and Dick sucks in a sharp breath.

“I'll have to call you back, Kori,” he rasps. He reaches to end the call and then places his hand over his other on Conner’s mouth. While he presses down hard, it’s not like it does a whole lot to hurt Conner. Dick ups his pace, though, really getting into it, now.

“I did ask you to stay quiet,” he says. He clenches down so hard, Conner can’t help but groan under his hands. “Don’t get cocky just because I said you had a nice dick.” Dick flutters his eyes closed with a deep moan as he rocks his hips against that perfect spot. Conner watches with anticipation as he bites his lip and soaks in the pleasure. He uses Conner to get himself off, grinding his hard cock against that same spot again and again until he finally comes, splashing hot cum all over Conner’s stomach.

Dick groans contently and he catches his breath for what seems like forever before moving his hands away from Conner’s mouth and bracing them on his chest. He still shimmies his hips minutely, teasing Conner on the edge he can’t get off of.

“Do you want to come?” Dick asks. Conner opens his mouth briefly before thinking better of it. Dick arches a brow at him but he just nods silently. “Good boy.” _Fuck_. Conner tosses his head back as Dick slowly pulls off, sitting back on his thighs and rolling the cockring off _finally_. He strokes him with both hands again but it doesn’t take much until Conner is coming hard and leaving himself breathless. Dick grins, palming his hard on as it gradually softens again.

Conner catches his breath as Dick lays down on his chest comfortably. He shifts a bit in his rope and Dick trails his fingers up Conner’s shoulders.

“Wanna go again?” Conner asks. Dick snorts a laugh.

“Yeah,” he says, obviously. “But either we take a break first or I top. Last time we went back to back, I’m pretty sure you bruised my guts.”

“Sorry,” Conner says sheepishly. “You can top.”

“Magnífico,” Dick hums back, arching up a little to kiss Conner on the corner of the mouth. “And you can talk this time, hm?”

“Oh thank god. You’re so hot, dude.”

Dick laughs.


End file.
